This invention relates generally to an automated process and apparatus for the solvent separation of organic/inorganic substances. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated process and apparatus for the solvent extraction of molecular constituents of coal-derived material such as coal liquefaction process streams.
In processes such as the SRC-I process for the solvent refining of coal there is a need for the separation and characterization of coal-derived oils. While many procedures have been used over the past forty years to monitor coal conversion products, no standard procedure has evolved that is widely used to separate and characterize liquefied or solvent refined coal products. The problems with the prior procedures are that they lack reproducibility, give low or high material balance, are time consuming, and/or involve frequent subjective judgments.
The state of the prior art is described in the following prior art materials, which pertains to manual procedures, whereas the process and apparatus of this invention are automated.
ANALYTICAL CHEMISTRY, Volume 50, No. 9, August, 1978, page 1381+, Article Entitled "Solvent Extraction of Coal-Derived Products,"
WILSONVILLE, ALABAMA ANALYTICAL PROCEDURES, 34550-3, "Determination of Product Distribution by Soxhlet Extraction" and 34550-17, "Benzene Insolubles in Filtrate."
FUEL, Volume 58, July, 1979, pages 539-541, Article by Burke et al. Entitled "Liquid Column Fractionation; A Method of Solvent Fractionation of Coal Liquefaction and Petroleum Products."